<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting Dragons by myravenspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600027">Hunting Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit'>myravenspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the Village [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Makeup Sex, knots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-year-old Setsuna's nightmares drive Sesshomaru to hunt every dragon down. Rin realizes what he is up to and promises that she won't be home with the girls the next time he leaves. </p><p>Explicit because there is some makeup sex. NSFW!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha &amp; Moroha (InuYasha), Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru &amp; Setsuna &amp; Towa (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the Village [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunting Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some people wanted some angry make up sex. I don't know if I achieved that, but there is definitely some trouble in paradise here and I hope everyone enjoys.</p><p>I will reiterate that there is sex, there is a knot. Please do not read it and then call it barf (I know it was just someone being a hater, but it's rude and not constructive. It also kind of hurts.).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru walked through the yard of his manor before the sun began to set. The scent of his wife and daughters was there but it wasn’t as dense or fresh as he thought it should be. <em>Did she truly leave? </em>He frowned at the idea of Rin leaving with the girls. He mentally growled at the prospect of his mate leaving. Externally he continued walking through the yard to their manor.</p><p>He stopped before the porch near his daughters’ chamber. He carefully listened for their soft breathing, Towa’s soft sighs and Setsuna’s small growls. He often wondered what they both dreamt of that had this twin three-year-old daughters make such noises in their sleep.</p><p>Tonight, there was nothing from their chamber. He jumped up onto the porch and took the three long strides to slide the shoji door open and slid it open quickly.</p><p>The twins were not in their chamber.</p><p>Mats were rolled and tucked away to the side. Their Kemari ball in the middle of the room as if left and forgotten. The sight was not one Sesshomaru was accustomed to anymore. It was a bitter thought to think that Rin left his daughters, their daughters, especially when he was gone.</p><p>Sesshomaru blinked and stood there for a long moment. <em>Perhaps they are sleeping with Rin.</em> He tried to assure himself as he turned around and closed the door and walked down the porch and came to his and Rin’s chamber a couple rooms down. He dreaded to reveal what his ears and nose had already told him.</p><p>He pulled the door open and saw that their bedding was made perfectly. Rin had not slept there, and her scent was still present, but as if she had left several hours ago.</p><p>He growled and turned around and walked out of his room, quickly pulling it shut and leaping off the porch and into the air. <em>Rin!</em></p><p>He quickly landed in front of his brother’s house on the hill at the top of the valley where his manor was nestled away. Inuyasha quickly came out with Moroha on his back.</p><p>“Uncle Sesshomaru!” Moroha called out happily and then yawned.</p><p>Inuyasha smiled back at Moroha, “You getting sleepy?” Inuyasha teased his daughter and then looked back to Sesshomaru. “They went to your mother’s.” Inuyasha answered Sesshomaru’s unasked question.</p><p>Sesshomaru assumed Rin would have brought the girls to Inuyasha’s. Inuyasha was her loyal brother-in-law, their familial relationship beginning long before Sesshomaru married her. Rin and Inuyasha had a lot in common, both were orphans at young ages.</p><p>Kagome pushed the curtain aside and smiled at Sesshomaru, “Hello, onii-san. Would you like some advice?” Kagome asked with a smile as she lifted Moroha and placed her on her hip.</p><p>“Mommy is so smart!” Moroha giggled and Inuyasha ruffled her dark hair.</p><p>“Most times.” Inuyasha chuckled.</p><p>Sesshomaru quietly watched the scene, how all three were smiling and laughing with each other. Rin often laughed and smiled with their daughters. It had always been in his nature not to do so, but he would always do his best. He could smirk for them, smile for them more and he knew that.  </p><p>“What are your words of wisdom this time?” He tried hard not to growl at them, but Moroha laughed at his serious expression and his tone.</p><p>Inuyasha lifted Moroha back into his arms and went back into the house, leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru.</p><p>Kagome put her hands behind her back and nodded, “You need to let Rin have her fears and you must respond to them with words…”</p><p>“Hmph!” Sesshomaru snorted and turned his head to look away. “This Sesshomaru’s mate should have no fears this one has surpassed his Chichi-ue.”</p><p>“’Hmph!’ that or ‘Hn’ that. It’s annoying!” Kagome raised her voice and Sesshomaru glanced back at her to see her arms crossed across her chest. “Rin told me what you’ve been…”</p><p>“Then forget what she told you, this Sesshomaru is a supreme daiyoukai. There are no fears to be had because she belongs to this one.” Sesshomaru nearly growled out.</p><p>Kagome sighed softly and lowered her arms slowly, “Onii-san, she is ningen. We are weak, we are frail, we bleed, and we die easily.” She smiled softly, “Yet, there are those ningens that love a youkai, a daiyoukai, so much that they can not help but to worry when that baka daiyoukai goes off to fight against another daiyoukai.”</p><p>Sesshomaru knew his sister-in-law was speaking for Rin and that he was the ‘baka daiyoukai’. He softly exhaled and if he were a lesser being would have pinched the bridge of his nose and shake his head, but he did give a soft “Hn.”</p><p>“Really?!” Kagome shook her head and turned around and headed to the door, pulling aside the curtain.</p><p>“This one…thanks the counsel of his sister-in-law.” Sesshomaru said quickly and took off into the air before Kagome could turn around and look at him in shock.</p><p>When he arrived at his mother’s palace it was well after sunset. He landed in the garden and took a step toward the porch where Rin’s scent was most present.</p><p>“Sesshomaru, you came quicker than I expected.” A cool feminine voice called out.</p><p>Sesshomaru stopped before the porch and glanced to the side to see his mother laying casually on her side on a few purple cushions and drinking some sake. A couple of bottles knocked down onto their sides. One remained standing. “Haha-ue, what are you doing?” He asked her.</p><p>She slowly sat up and finished her bowl. “Sesshomaru, darling Rin has told me what upset her enough to bring the girls here.” She shook her head. “Her fears are unfounded but founded. Do you understand?”</p><p>Sesshomaru did.</p><p>He was indeed a daiyoukai of far greater strength than his late father. However, Rin was a ningen and she tended to be more scared of things that a youkai would roll their eyes at.</p><p>But then there were Setsuna’s nightmares.</p><p>Nightmares of him fighting and being gravely wounded by a dragon daiyoukai.</p><p>Rin had accepted since she was a child that he was the strongest being she knew, she watched him fight many youkais over the years. But, Rin had finally put her foot down when Setsuna had crawled into their bed and practically howled in tears and anguish, clutching Sesshomaru’s yukata and trying to bury herself into his chest, tiny claws tearing through his yukata as they gripped tightly. <em>“Papa, Papa! Bad dragon…don’t go, don’t go!”</em></p><p>Seeing his daughter howling in tears tore at his heart as he held her close. Rin tried to console Setsuna but only Sesshomaru seemed to have any effect on quelling Setsuna’s fears that night. <em>“If you see a dragon, you will not fight it.” </em>Rin growled out softly before standing up and walking over to Towa who was clutching the doorframe, tiny claws digging grooves into the wood, amber eyes wide and scared. <em>“Come, my love, I’ll sing you to sleep and stay with you.” </em>Rin said softly to Towa and held her hand out.</p><p>Towa had given Sesshomaru and Setsuna one more look, biting her lip like her mother did, before nodding and taking Rin’s hand and retreating from the room. Sesshomaru could hear his silver-haired daughter quietly asking Rin, <em>“Mama when will Setsuna be happy again? I don’t like her like this. Is she okay? Is Papa okay too? Is the bad dragon coming to hurt Papa?”</em></p><p><em>“Iie, everything will be fine, my darling.” </em>Rin soothingly replied.</p><p>Sesshomaru after that night of holding his raven-haired daughter, gently rubbing her back and trying to calm her down but failing as she shook her head, <em>“Don’t go, don’t go!” </em>over and over she whimpered out over and over. He thought of how real that dream must have been for his little one to be inconsolable. He could only lay back down on his side and she curled into him as he hold her until she passed out from crying, tucked safely under his chin.</p><p>The next night was when he started to leave when Rin was asleep, their daughters once more sleeping in their room like when they were small babes. Girls curled around their mother. Her arms cradling close. Setsuna was content in her mother’s arms.</p><p>He would dress quietly and leave. He had promised himself as he held his daughter the previous night, that failing to quell her fears he would hunt every dragon that existed.</p><p>Afterall he was a hunter, a predator.</p><p>For a fortnight, he hunted every night. He had killed several small dragon youkais, and five with medium strengthen dragons, and one daiyoukai dragon, Ryukotsusei’s son.</p><p>The daiyoukai dragon had been draining as Sesshomaru walked in the yard of their small manor. The dawn slowly rising, and he glanced to see the door of his chamber open. His eyes widened a fraction as Rin stood there with a glare at him. Towa was on her hip and Setsuna was clinging to Rin’s yukata. <em>“Mama…why is Papa in his armour?”</em> Towa whispered softly.</p><p>Rin set Towa down and called out, <em>“Jaken! He’s home! Take care of your lord. I am taking the girls to bathe.” </em>Rin shouted and grabbed the girls’ hands and stormed down the porch and back into the manor to go to the onsen. The girls both taking running steps as Rin marched off.</p><p>Sesshomaru saw Jaken shaking as he ran out of his own chamber. <em>“Milord, Sesshomaru-sama! Where have you been?” </em>Jaken’s eyes were wide and teary. An expression that would have been more favourable on Rin’s lovelier face.</p><p>Sesshomaru walked to his chamber and stood there for a long quiet moment. He quickly got angry and threw down his swords and armour and snarled. Jaken whimpering as everything was thrown to the floor in Sesshomaru’s temper. <em>“Rin, my mate, my bitch! Should be fucking pleased that I hunted nearly every fucking dragon!” </em>His Rin had glared at him, an expression she never directed at him before. One he did not like being on the receiving end of. He had found it amusing when she had given glares to others. A small crinkle on her nose and brows furrowed. Lips pouty and downturned.</p><p>Could she not see that he had done this for their little one, their little Setsuna who had nightmares of him being wounded? Possibly dying? He was protecting his daughter by exterminating every dragon in existence.</p><p><em>“Milord…milord…Rin-sama was so worried.” </em>Jaken bowed his head to the floor and remained motionless. <em>“I was worried too; you always take me at least.”</em></p><p>Sesshomaru stormed off in his kimono loosened, intended to have words with his wife. He walked through the manor swiftly and came upon the onsen to see Rin sitting in the water, her head bowed, with the girls splashing about. He could smell salt heavy in the air and he froze in his spot.</p><p><em>“Mama, why are you crying?” </em>Setsuna said as she put her arms around Rin’s neck and rubbed her head along Rin’s cheek. Rin, almost tiredly, pulled Setsuna closer and rubbed her back. Towa, not wanting to miss out on the cuddling, smiled softly and hugged her mother too, Rin’s other arm wrapping around her, <em>“Don’t worry, Papa is the strongest in the whole wide world!” </em>Towa laughed softly.</p><p><em>“Hai...”</em> Rin said softly.</p><p>Sesshomaru took a step toward the bath and Rin lifted her head and looked at him, finally acknowledging his presence. He could tell that she hadn’t slept, dark lines were her under eyes. He wondered if she had woken up after he left, thinking he would be back shortly. He wondered how long she laid there on their bed waiting for him to come back to bed. He did have the habit of leaving their bed to sometimes walk around in the middle of the night. Sometimes even just sitting and sipping tea or sake with Inuyasha.</p><p>But Rin would have heard him talking or kicking the Kemari ball with Inuyasha.</p><p>Silence is what his wife would have heard the entire night outside their chambers.</p><p><em>“Rin,” </em>He started and stopped.</p><p>Rin slowly stood in the bath and walked toward him with the girls on her hips. She set them down at his feet. <em>“You can dry them off, I am going to bed.” </em>She grabbed her yukata and wrapped herself in it quickly, <em>“Don’t that to me, to us, ever again. We won’t be here waiting for you the next time.”</em> Rin whispered and left the room.</p><p>He took care of his daughters, drying them off and then bringing them to their chamber to dress them in fresh clothing. He fed them and kept them entertained, lightly kicking the Kemari ball to them and they happily caught it up in their arms before putting it back down and kicking it themselves.</p><p>At midday, Rin finally appeared, and Towa decided to curl up in her mother’s lap for a nap, Setsuna laying over her sister. Rin patted their heads gently and Sesshomaru stood before her. She kept her gaze down. <em>“Anata…I love you so much, they love you so much. Don’t break our hearts.” </em>Rin had whispered.</p><p><em>“I would do anything to make Setsuna’s nightmares go away.” </em>He had responded and knelt before her and cupped her face between her hands and she turned her gaze to meet his, hand stilling on Setsuna’s back. <em>“I hunted every possible dragon down and killed them. Night after night. I failed that night to stop her crying, I had to get her fears.” </em></p><p><em>“How…how long have you been leaving in the night?”</em> Rin’s eyes were wide. He then realized she thought he had only done it that one night.</p><p><em>“A fortnight.”</em> If she could not lie, neither could he. He would never lie to his beloved Rin.</p><p>Rin let out a sob and turned her head and covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to wake the girls. Sesshomaru pulled himself up closer and she shook her head. <em>“A…fort…a fortnight?! Sesshomaru! How could you?”</em> She sobbed out and he pressed his lips to her cheeks and kissed her tears. The girls stirred and complained about their mother’s tears.</p><p><em>“Towa, Setsuna…let your parents be.”</em> Jaken called out and waved them over. Towa and Setsuna scrambled away to their retainer. <em>“Can we have melon?” </em>Towa asked Jaken as he led them inside. <em>“Hai, and berries too.”</em> Jaken promised.</p><p>Rin held him tightly and cried loudly. Sesshomaru held her and rubbed her back. <em>“Forgive me, Rin.” </em></p><p>He fully intended to hunt one more time that night.</p><p>Which all led to his current situation. He stood outside of the chamber that Rin and his daughters slept in. A-Un had carried them off to his mother’s palace.</p><p>Where his mother was casually drinking sake outside of the chamber as if she was some type of guardian.</p><p>“She was terribly upset when she woke up last night and you were gone and then you did not come back during the morning or day. Terribly upset.” His mother poured herself another bowl.</p><p>“Hmph, you don’t sound upset yourself. Do you find Rin and Setsuna’s fears amusing?” Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at his mother.</p><p>She leaned back against the wall as she slowly drained the bowl. She looked thoughtfully up at the night sky. “Iie…I almost believed that you were dead. I was mourning for the loss of my son the way I did my husband.” She set the bowl down and stood up gracefully. Sesshomaru watched as his mother took a step toward him and cupped his face between her palms like she used to when he was a small pup. She frowned at him, “Did you at least kill the dragon?”</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. His mother sighed heavily and leaned up and kissed the moon on his forehead as she pulled his head down to her. “You’re drunk Haha-ue.” He huffed gently.</p><p>She pulled back and nodded, “Iie, not drunk enough. But I have missed holding you, like when you were a small pup.” She sighed softly, “I will get Rin. She had cried herself to sleep. Your little retainer had to console the girls about their mother’s tears.” His mother walked around him and slid open the door and walked into the dark chamber. He could hear her rouse Rin gently, “Darling, he’s here. Come speak to him.”</p><p>“He’s alive?” Rin whispered.</p><p>“Hai, go to him. I will care for the girls.” His mother softly spoke to Rin.</p><p>Rin emerged from the dark room and slid the door shut. A kimono draped over her shoulders and yukata. She kept her head bowed and stood before him. “I am glad you are alive.” Rin said softly.</p><p>Sesshomaru could see that she was shaking, the scent of salt heavy. She was crying again. He reached out with his right hand to cup her cheek, but she smacked it away. Her kimono falling to the floor. “Teme!” She lifted her head and snarled out softly. She glared at him and he stared in complete surprise as tears ran down her face. “I told you! I told you we would be gone if you left again! I keep my promises! You don’t!” She shouted at him and took off running away from him down the porch and around the castle.</p><p>The door slid open and his mother and Jaken both looked at him. “Go after her, milord!” Jaken pointed at Rin’s retreating form.</p><p>His mother smirked, “Hai, chase her down.”</p><p>Sesshomaru huffed and took off after his wife. He did not need to be instructed to do so.</p><p>He ran down the porch and caught up quickly to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She elbowed his armour and snarled as she hit the leather and he gave her a pointed look and lifted off into the air. He would have to remind his wife, his mate, that he was the strongest daiyoukai alive.</p><p>She snarled as they flew the air, but she did not protest in her other movements. Rin knew it would be death if he were to drop her now. They both knew she could not be revived a third time, so she glared at him the entire flight down.</p><p>He landed back on solid earth and Rin tumbled out of his arm onto the forest floor. “You dared to call your lord husband ‘teme’?” He asked her with a growl.</p><p>Rin punched the ground with her fists and let out a cry and turned her gaze to him, “Baka!”</p><p>“’Baka’ now?” Sesshomaru stared down at her.</p><p>Rin nodded, “Hai, who leaves their wife, their mate, when she asks him to not break her heart, to not put himself at risk of losing his life?!” She stood up and grabbed the top of his armour and pressed close to him. “You do! That’s why you are …mmph!” Rin was silenced by his lips upon hers.</p><p>He snaked an arm around her waist and held her carefully as he used his free hand to rake through her hair. He pulled his lips back and pressed in again and licked the seam of her lips. She kept her lips sealed and he growled softly and tugged her hair hard enough to draw a gasp from Rin. He dove in and growled and rumbled as he explored her mouth.</p><p>They hadn’t had sex in a fortnight. Two small girls that were their little loves had been cockblocking him for a fortnight.</p><p>He wanted her.</p><p>“I-Iie.” Rin smacked his armour. “I’m…mad.” She turned her head and he licked her cheek and up to her ear, feeling her shudder in his hold. He gently bit the shell of her ear. “Sesshomaru…please stop…I’m mad.” Rin pouted.</p><p>He pulled back from her face and smirked at her expression, a soft pout on her lips. “We haven’t made love in a fortnight.” He ran his hand in her hair down to her ass and cupped it. “Tell me you don’t want me right now.”</p><p>“I…I…don’t…” Rin pouted and blushed and pushed away at his chest. “Doesn’t my scent tell the truth? I am angry at you.” Rin huffed and wiggled and ended up with her back to his chest, her ass pressed against his front perfectly. <em>If only the armour wasn’t in the way.</em> Sesshomaru mused.</p><p>“Hai, you are somewhat angry, but you are also…” He slipped a hand into her yukata and cupped her breast, massaging it slowly.</p><p>“Ah!” Rin gasped as he pinched and rolled her nipple.</p><p>“You are in desperate need of your husband’s attention.” Sesshomaru finished with a husky whisper in Rin’s ear. He gently bit her ear again, “I am going to let you go and undress.” He pinched and twisted her nipple roughly between his thumb and forefinger knowing Rin liked it. Rin mewled and his nostrils flared at the scent of Rin’s arousal growing tenfold.</p><p>Rin sighed as he let go of her slowly. He quickly undressed, tossing his swords and armour to the ground very much like he had when he had been caught a couple mornings ago upon his return.</p><p>He turned her around and tore her yukata off of her and the shredded her juban. “This Sesshomaru makes no apology that he hunted every dragon youkai down.” He pulled her up, flushed against him.</p><p>Rin glared and he quickly captured her lips and pushed her up a nearby tree. He pressed her back to it and used one hand to loosen his hakama. Rin returned his kisses then, their tongues pushing and rubbing against each other. Both softly growling at each other. He found it amusing when Rin had growled the first time during sex many moons ago.</p><p>Now her hand smacked his away and she broke off the kiss. He held her face and pressed kisses along her forehead, nose, and cheeks as Rin finally pushed his hakama down and the worked on the knot of his fundoshi. He could smell her arousal and lust was clearly written on her face. Eyes dilated and wanting. He would have to apologize by making love to her until she was sated, exhausted, and happy again.</p><p>She tossed the white linen aside and quickly grabbed the base of his cock and stroked the hardening flesh. “Rin…” He growled out softly and reached down with one hand and parted her thighs. He found her pearl quickly and pinched it gently. He rolled it between his fingers and when he heard her softly cry, he slipped his fingers into her hot and wet sheath. Her fist dragging up and down on his burgeoning erection.</p><p>“Rin, I need you.” Sesshomaru growled out and removed his fingers and lifted her up against the tree. She let go of him and braced both hands on his shoulders. He rubbed against her, getting the head of his cock wet with her juices, before slamming in. Rin let out a scream and pushed at his kimono. It fell to his elbows as his hakama fell to his feet.</p><p>He pounded in to her, Rin letting out soft screams as he drove into her, her back scraping against the tree. Rin stared at him and he leaned for a kiss and she turned her face from him. “Are you still mad?” He snarled out and gave a sharp thrust of his hips. “You’re so wet, Rin. You can’t possibly me mad if you’re so wet?” He grabbed her jaw and leaned in and licked up her cheek to her temple.</p><p>He rutted her and felt her soft screams turn to whimpers and soft moans, as if trying to not enjoy their union. He rolled his hips and hissed as her nails dragged down his back. “I love you so much…ah-ah!” Rin tossed her head back and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to suck on the flesh of her neck. He knew she was so close, he pressed against her and held her firmly under her thighs. “Don’t ever…fucking do that again to me!” Rin grabbed his face between her palms, and he felt her lips on his. She snarled into the kiss and he couldn’t help but purr at the dominance his wife rarely showed. He may be the alpha male, but his Rin was an alpha bitch.</p><p>Rin pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them. Sesshomaru leaned in for another kiss and Rin snapped her jaws at him. He smirked and snapped his hips up, grinding his pelvis against her. The reaction was immediate as Rin’s head lolled back and she shook in his arms. He always knew when she was close.</p><p>He tried to remember when the last time was he got to fuck Rin as he was doing in that moment. It must’ve been before the twins were born.</p><p>He rolled his hips slowly and stilled them, letting Rin recover from her orgasm. She took in a few deep breaths and gazed at him almost shyly then. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to her temple as he stroked her hair, “Are you still mad at me?”</p><p>“I’m not sure…I know you did it out of love for Setsuna.” Rin sighed softly and looked at him. “If I had your strength and powers, I would have probably done the same.”</p><p>He pressed his forehead to hers, “Our pups are most important to us.”</p><p>Rin nodded in agreement. “Just don’t leave me behind. You promised me, always and forever.” She whispered.</p><p>“Hn.” Sesshomaru hummed softly. “If my wife isn’t so mad at me, would she like to ride me?” Sesshomaru asked her.</p><p>Rin shifted against him, “Hm. Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum since you took off…ah-ah!” Rin’s sentence broke off as he thrusted into her. She smacked his shoulder, “I was talking.” She pouted.</p><p>“Less talking, more fucking.” He growled and pulled out of her. He shrugged off his kimono and toed off his boots at the same time. Hakama dropping to the ground. He sat down and reclined back to his elbows. “Rin, come here.”</p><p>Rin nodded and approached him. He stared at her glossy thighs, wet and shiny for her juices. Rin straddled him slowly. He growled warningly at her, he wanted to continue and to finally come. Rin smiled and lifted her hips ready to sheathe him, but he thrusted up not trusting Rin to begin at the speed he wanted. She gasped and he groaned, letting his eyes fall shut.</p><p>He felt her hands on his chest and she pushed him down to the ground. He opened his eyes and felt Rin begin to roll her hips lazily but slamming herself down onto his length perfectly. She leaned down and he leaned his head up and kissed her, claws raking through her hair. “I love you.” He whispered against her lips.</p><p>“Hmm…do you?” Rin pulled back and he growled softly as his hand fell back and he grabbed her thigh.</p><p>“Hai, hah!” He grunted. He moved his hands to her waist, he pulled her up and down his length faster as he thrusted up into her. Both groaning at the new pace. “Everything, you are everything.” He groaned. “My heart, my soul. What was I before you?” He asked rhetorically.</p><p>They both knew the answer. He was simply a cold youkai who was desperate to overcome his father’s power, living in a shadow and unwilling to find his own strength.</p><p>“Sesshomaru!” Rin gasped and rocked harder on him.</p><p>Sesshomaru sat up and kissed her. He caged his arms around her. “I’m coming.” He groaned. He could feel his knot beginning to form. Sesshomaru felt as taut as a bow string, ready to snap and release.</p><p>“Ah-ah-hai!” Rin moaned as they moved together. Bodies crashing and colliding into each other.</p><p>Sesshomaru buried his face into Rin’s shoulder and groaned her name as his body shaking and thrusting up into Rin one last time, filling her and keeping her in place. Rin’s head was leaning back, her breasts shoved up toward him. “Oh Sesshomaru!” Rin moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair.</p><p>He took in deep breaths of air. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as she massaged his scalp. One palm rubbed the tip of his ear and he shuddered, “Don’t…anata. I won’t let you leave the forest without taking you again if you keep that up.” He lifted his head and stared at his wife.</p><p>“Hmm.” Rin softly hummed. She cupped his face and leaned down and kissed him slowly. He pulled her closer and heard her softly moan.</p><p>He leaned back onto one palm and let his free left hand cup and massage her breast. “Why don’t you take a little more pleasure?” He rolled his hips shallowly and Rin mewled and shook her head. He gave another roll of his hips and watched as Rin rocked on his length. Almost automatically, as if her body took over despite what she wanted mentally.</p><p>“Why…why do I always come when you are knotted? Ah!” Rin placed her hand over his. She worked herself on his length and he smirked as she shuddered moments later, calling out his name softly.</p><p>He laid back on the forest floor, pulling her to lay down on his chest. He rubbed her back carefully, “You are taking those herbs?” He asked her as he wrapped raven dark locks between his fingers.</p><p>Rin nodded, “Hai. We agreed next summer we can try for another.” Rin yawned softly. “So no more fighting dragons.” She bit down on his nipple.</p><p>He nodded, “I believe I killed them all now. They can no longer haunt our daughter’s dreams.”</p><p>“Sesshomaru…” Rin lifted her head and rested her chin on her hand. “Did you exterminate an entire race just to make Setsuna’s fears go away?”</p><p>He stared at his wife, she looked as if in awe as well as in horror of what he had done. “Hai, dragons are nothing for this one.” He leaned his back down to the grass. “Maybe we could think of having another pup sooner?”</p><p>“Anata, you are changing the topic.” Rin sighed softly.</p><p>“Hn. If you conceive in the late summer, we could have our pup by spring.” He smirked as he felt a bit to his nipple. Rin flicked her tongue out and tilted her head and sighed softly.</p><p>“Our little girls have one amazing father. Hunting down every last dragon in order to rid his youngest of her nightmares.” Rin closed her eyes.</p><p>“I would do anything.” Sesshomaru huffed softly.</p><p>Rin nodded sleepily against his chest.</p><p>He rolled them, cradling Rin’s head, and neck with his hand. Rin’s eyes opened tiredly as he pulled from her gently. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. “Sleep Rin, I will bring you home.” He murmured against her lips as he rubbed his thumb along her cheek.</p><p>“But the girls.” Rin sighed out.</p><p>He flicked his tongue against the tip of her nose. She rubbed her nose and opened her eyes to stare up at him. “Haha-ue can take care of them for the night. She’ll figure it out and send them home with Jaken.” He pressed against her. “You can sleep in my arms until we get home. Then, we can make love through the night.” He leaned down and captured her lips.</p><p>Rin yawned softly into the kiss and pulled back, “I was angry at you not that long ago. What makes you think I have forgiven you enough to spend the entire night in your loving embrace?”</p><p>“Hai, you were, but this one intends to fully give himself to his lovely wife over and over until she has no doubt in her mind that he is apologetic for making her worried and that her fears of her beloved’s wellbeing is endearing.” He sat up and saw a small smile on Rin’s face grow.</p><p>“You’re apologetic? Hm, carry me home and let me nap. Then you can attempt at least one round.” Rin opened her eyes. “But I get to dictate the pace and position.”</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled her in for another kiss and pinned her to the ground. “Anything my lady wants.” He purred out. He gently bit her bottom lip and pulled at it before releasing it, “I’ll even go down on you.” He smirked as Rin softly hummed at the prospect.</p><p>Rin rarely got mad at him, but at least he knew how to make it up to her. Lots of kisses, petting, and, best of all, lots of sex. He was definitely ready to bring her home and makeup for making her worried.</p><p> </p><p>000000000</p><p>What Sesshomaru did not know was that there was one dragon daiyoukai left that had been on the mainland and was returning home to the Western Lands...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed it. All constructive feed back is appreciated. I really enjoy reading and replying to comments. Tell me what your favourite bit was or if there was something I could do to improve it. Let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>